Forevermore
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Betrothed to be married, Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes have one night left before he is to depart for the war that he has enlisted in. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I wrote this drabble in honor of Klaroweek and this is a smutty drabble for day 5. I hope you guys like it and the reason why I am posting it on here is because I want to see if perhaps anybody will be interested in another part.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **1853**

As Caroline readied herself for bed with her lady maid's help, she thought about her betrothed going off to war the next day.

"My lady, are you alright?" The younger girl questioned, the worry evident in the crease of her eyebrows.

"Quite," the blonde replied, not paying her any mind because in reality she was going crazier than she wanted to admit.

After all, what she had with Klaus was known as a love match, but he was willing to go off to war simply because his older brothers believed that he wouldn't have the guts to.

Once the girl was finished with helping Caroline, the blonde dismissed her with a small wave. Once she was alone, she sat down on the bed with a thump.

"Sweetheart?" A silky voice said, coming from the window. As Caroline stood up quickly, she made her way over to the window just in time to see the most handsomest of men entering her bedchamber.

"Klaus," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought to see you before I left for war, love." He told her, his voice light.

"You do not have to go, Nik... You know that." Caroline told him. "Stay with me here and we can marry within the month and start the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"I know that we can, but I am afraid that I must for myself... I need to know that I am worthy of you."

"But what if-" the blonde started, but was unable to finish because of the trembling of her bottom lip.

"Think only of the positive, my love. I will return within the year and then we will marry and start a family, but I have to do this."

Nodding, Caroline placed her hands on either side of his cheek and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

He slipped his tongue within the dark recesses of her mouth and pulled her closer- once chest to chest, he pulled away from her.

"I need you, Caroline." He told her, his voice low with passion.

"You have me," she reassured him, her eyes wide in confusion.

"All of you, Caroline." He added. "Please," he begged.

Understanding what he meant, Caroline simply nodded before she wrapped her arms around him once more.

"Okay," she whispered.

With that, he placed his hands on the underside of her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips collided with a desperation that they both felt and he walked them over to the bed.

Laying her on the middle of the bed, he climbed atop her, covering her body with his own. He moved his lips downwards and kissed his way down her throat.

Moaning, she ran her fingers through his silken dirty blonde curls. Pulling away from her, he helped her sit up and then removed her nightgown.

Once laying in a heap, he left her for all of two seconds to shed his own clothing. Only then did he return to her, as gloriously naked as she.

His eyes moved over her midsection and his stormy blue-gray eyes darkened even further with passion. The blonde felt a dampness at the apex of her thighs and she whimpered for him to return.

He did just that, but this time, he kissed down the valley of her breasts before he circled her navel with his hot tongue.

Bucking beneath him, he groaned as her pelvis moved towards his own. His already hard erection hardened to the point of pain, but he paid himself no mind. The only person that he was focusing on at the moment was the woman that he loved with every fiber of his being.

"Nik," she whimpered, beginning to get restless. "I need-"

"I know," he reassured her before his tongue moved to her most private area.

"Ohhh," she moaned as her breathing got harder. "Please," she cried out.

"Soon, my love." He told her. "Soon,"

Nodding, Caroline continuously bucked her hips as his expert tongue licked at her creamy goodness.

She could feel her insides moving towards something that she did not know. It seemed as if her body was coming to life with a vengeance and she could do nothing to stop the wonderful feeling.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her nether lips. "All mine," he added as an afterthought and she could see the ghost of a smile on his full and delicious lips.

Then, she felt his thumb on her pearl and she arched her back because she knew not how much longer she could hold on before she _fell, fell, fell..._

His tongue swirled up and down her slit and before she knew it she felt herself diving into such a wonderful feeling that she could have sworn that she saw heaven.

"That's my girl," Klaus said as he smiled at her before he covered her lips with his own.

She felt her essence on his lips and felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks before she heard the love of her life chuckle.

"It is not funny!" She cried out as she glared at his handsome face that held a playful smile.

"Oh, I know." He assured her before he placed his manhood at the opening of her womanhood.

"Are you...?" Caroline asked, unsure of herself.

"If you want me to," he expressed, smiling at her and at that moment Caroline knew that she was going to be one of the luckiest women in all of England as soon as he returned from his journey.

"Yes," she declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want all of you, Nik. The good, the bad, the worst, the better..."

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus announced, his voice filled with warmth.

"And I love you, Niklaus." She verbalized.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispered. "As soon as I breach your maidenhead, it will hurt."

"I know," she answered. "But I do not care and I trust you, Klaus. With all my heart." Caroline expressed, smiling at him.

With those last words, he slowly thrust into her and as soon as he reached her maidenhead, he lowered his mouth to her own before he breached her hymen.

He heard his love inhale a sharp breath and cry out, but he kissed the pain away.

When he felt her relax and return his kiss, he began moving inside her softly.

"Harder," she whispered into his ear when he moved his lips to her throat.

Doing as she wished, he began moving with a desperation and soon she was carrying out her climax, and his followed shortly after.

As his hot seed rooted deep inside of her, he let out a guttural groan and once he was spent, lay down beside her moving her on top of him, still buried inside her welcoming warmth.

"I love you," Caroline said before she drifted off, using his chest as her pillow.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her forehead before he himself fell into a sleep filled with hopes for their future.

The next morning, however, Caroline awoke to an empty bed and felt the tears coming to her eyes as she looked over at the bed stand.

Reaching for the note, her bottom lip trembled. As she took it, she heard something fall to the floor with a soft clink.

Looking down, she felt her eyes fill with tears as she lifted the chain that he wore around his neck always.

Putting it on, she looked down at the note that read:

 _My love,_

 _You are the only person that has known the real me and for that I am forever grateful. As soon as I return, I intend to marry you._

 _The chain that I have left you is a promise that I will return. If perhaps I do not, I want you to know that I love you now and I will love you forevermore._

 _Always stay happy and positive, Caroline Mikaelson- because you will be my wife even if I have to move heaven and hell to meet you at the altar at St. George's a year from today_

 _With all my love,_

 _Nik_

* * *

So, shall I continue?

Please Leave FeedbacK!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I ak finally back with the second chapter and I want to let you guys know now that this is a three shot unless I make it into a four shot. I don't intend to make it any longer because I do have other fanfics that I have to focus on, but hopefully this will be a good one :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"My lady?" Caroline's lady maid questioned as she entered the bed chambers with a damp linen towel.

"Not now," the blonde cried out as she grasped the chamber pot tightly with both her hands.

Quickly, the girl scurried off and Caroline sat on the floor with a thump as she placed her head in between her legs.

Heaving, she tried to get her rapid heartbeat under control, but that was to no avail. She was fairly certain that she was with child, but she didn't know whether to be happy about it or not.

After all, it has been two months since Klaus' departure to war and even though his letters came at different times, they were becoming less frequent.

"Sweetheart?" Elizabeth Forbes said as she entered the room and quickly made her way over to her daughter that was currently in distress.

"Mama," Caroline replied breathlessly as she looked over at her mother with a miserable look in her eyes.

"You are with child, aren't you?" Liz questioned, no sign of judgement in her voice.

Slowly, Caroline nodded before she burst out crying.

"I wish Klaus was here." Caroline confessed as she clenched her hands into fists and let out a sob.

"Klaus will return, my girl. And when he does, he will be a father and the happiest man alive if my assumption is correct.

"You aren't upset?" Caroline asked her as she wiped at her tears.

"Of course not," her mother shook her head. "I know that what you have with Niklaus is a love match and I understand why the two of you decided to become intimate before you exchanged your vows."

"What will the ton say when they find out?" Caroline asked as the thought of the high level society women that gossiped for sport.

"I care not what they will say, darling. A scandal may befall our family, but I can very well tell you that I am truly happy for you. The child you carry under your heart grows within your belly because God bid it to be so."

"Really?" Caroline asked, exhaling the breath that she was holding.

"Yes," Liz reassured her. "But you do know that your betrothed family has the right to know."

"I know," Caroline nodded. "I just do not know how they react when they find out."

"Their reaction matters, but in all honesty it is how Niklaus reacts that is important. Though he may be off at war, I have no doubt in my mind that when he finds out, he will be the happiest man in all of Europe."

"Shall I write to him and let him know that I am carrying his child or shall I wait?"

"Wait, my dear." Liz told her. "We need Niklaus to keep his focus on what is going around him and not on the future. At least not for now."

"You are right, mama." Caroline admitted as she nodded and Liz smiled before she gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course you are." Caroline sighed.

"I'm supposed to be right, my darling." Liz stated before she reached for a linen towel and pressed it against her mouth. "Keep my grandbaby safe, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled before Liz nodded and made her way out of the room.

Once Caroline was alone, she made her way to the edge of her bed and sunk down onto the mattress with a little sigh.

If all went well, the love of her life would be home in a matter of months.

* * *

The next day, Caroline readied herself with the help of her lady's maid for the dinner that was going to take place at the Mikaelson townhouse.

As her lady's maid was styling her hair, Caroline allowed the memory of what occurred between her and Nik flash through her mind.

Sighing dreamily, a smile appeared on her lips.

"My dear, are you ready?" William Forbes, her father, questioned as he knocked on her chamber door.

"Yes, papa." Caroline answered and sighed in relief when he didn't sound as angry as he did the day before when he was notified of Caroline's condition:

 _Caroline walked into her father's study with her mother by her side and she smiled at her because Liz was her anchor._

 _"My dears, to what do I owe the pleasure?" William questioned as he came around his desk and made his way towards the women._

 _Pressing his lips to both of their foreheads, Liz reached for his hand and smiled._

 _"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice._

 _"It will be," Liz told him as the women moved to the sofa and sat side by side._

 _William took a seat across from them and crossed his leg over the other as he relaxed into the wing chair._

 _"Now, tell me what has happened." He urged as he looked at the two women that he loved most._

 _Liz looked over at Caroline reassuringly and she exhaled a breath before she looked directly at her father._

 _"Papa... As you well know, my betrothed is currently on commission."_

 _"Yes, indeed." William replied. "The old boy knows what he's doing, I'm certain."_

 _"As do I, but before he left- we, um... Well, we became..." Caroline started, unable to finish her sentence._

 _Biting down on her bottom lip, Caroline looked at her mother with a desperate gleam in her bright blue eyes and Liz sighed before she made her way over to her husband._

 _"Bill, what our daughter is trying to say is that before Niklaus left, they both decided to take their relationship a step further..."_

 _"You mean they slept together?" Bill questioned as he looked over at his daughter with anger and something else- disappointment, maybe?_

 _"Papa, I am so sorry." Caroline said as her eyes filled with tears and she put her face in her hands._

 _"We told you over and over again that your virtue was to be given to your husband on your wedding night and you dared to give it up before you were wed? How could you?" Bill questioned at her, the disappointment evident in his voice as he shook his head from side to side._

 _"Papa, I know." Caroline said, looking away from him. "But Nik was getting ready to go off to war and I simply couldn't allow him to go without a memory of our love."_

 _"And if when he comes back, perhaps a changed man, what will you do then? What if he finds a woman while away and forgets about you?"_

 _"Nik wouldn't do that to me, papa. I know that your are disappointed it me, but the truth of the fact is that I am with child and when my betrothed returns we will be wed, scandal be damned."_

 _"You say scandal be damned, but you do know in what era we are in, yes? The haute ton will have a bloody field day of this should they find out."_

 _"I'll retire to the country for the next couple of months if that is what you want, papa. Just please, do not turn me away because even though you believe that I made a mistake, I believe it was meant to be."_

 _Sighing, Bill made his way over to his daughter and as he raised his palm, Caroline shut her eyes in order to ready herself for the sting of her father's palm against her cheek._

 _Instead, she felt her father's callused, yet soft palm caressing her cheek in a fatherly manner._

 _Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at him with a confused expression in her bright blue eyes._

 _"Papa?" She said, the curiosity evident in her voice._

 _"Though I am still disappointed in what you and your betrothed did, I am happy that I will be a grandfather sooner than I thought."_

 _"Really?" She asked as her eyes lit up with hope and she gave him a brilliant smile as bright as the sun._

 _"Yes," he admitted, a chuckle escaping his lips before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We must tell our future in-laws, Caroline. You understand that, yes?"_

 _"Of course," she nodded. "Mama and I already spoke about it."_

 _"Very good," he nodded. "I will send a missive informing the Mikaelson's that we will like to have them join us for dinner on tomorrow's eve."_

 _"Okay," Caroline agreed as she gave both of her parents hugs, smiling from ear to ear._

Returning back to the present, the blonde cleared her head as she reached for her gloves and put them on.

Within the next few minutes, the Forbes family members were settled into their carriage that showed their family crest.

"Do you know how you will bring up your condition, my dear?" Elizabeth questioned, directing the question to Caroline, but looking directly at her husband who sat quietly staring out the window.

"At the moment, no." The blonde confessed. "Although, I have no doubt in my mind that it will come to me before the closing of dinner."

"And how are you feeling?" Her mother asked as she reached for her daughter's hands and placed them on her lap.

"Good," Caroline assured. "I feel some nausea, but other than that I am quite good, thankfully."

"That's good," Liz sighed, visibly relaxing now that she knew that her daughter was doing quite well.

Nodding, the women cut off their conversation and simply awaited for the carriage to stop in front of the Mikaelson's manor.

Once it did, the footman opened the door and Bill urged his wife and daughter to go first.

As the footman raised his palm in order to help Caroline out, the doors from the manor burst open and Rebekah, the only girl in the the Mikaelson family, moved in their direction with a distraught expression on her face.

"Bekah?" Caroline said as she moved in her friend's direction worriedly and reached for her clammy hand that was as cold as a winter's day.

"Come inside." Rebekah whispered as she pulled the blonde along.

When Liz and William caught up to them, the foursome made their way inside the house hastily.

Then, Rebekah led them to the dining area and when Caroline looked around the room, she saw sorrow on her future family members faces and felt her world tilt.

"What happened?" The blonde asked in a small voice as she made her way further into the room, unsure of herself.

Looking up, Elijah- the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings- made his way over to her slowly and handed her the letter the was crumpled on the sides.

Looking down with confusion, Caroline read:

 _Dear members of the Mikaelson family,_

 _I was Niklaus Mikaelson's General and I write to inform you that unfortunately, Niklaus did not survive the latest battle. I truly am sorry to have to write to you of such a horrid fact, but I know that this is what Klaus would have wanted._

 _We were not able to find his body intact, and though this is a gruesome detail, surely you understand that you all deserve to know what happened to your loved one._

 _We have found some of his remains and will transport them to you in an orderly fashion._

 _Again, I am deeply sorry for your loss because even though you all were his actual family, he was our brother and comrade._

 _My condolences,_

 _General Saltzman_

"No," Caroline said as she looked over the different faces of Elijah, Finn, Kol, Esther, Rebekah, Henrik, and her parents.

"He's gone." Esther cried out as she clutched her hand to her heart.

At that moment, Caroline felt her heart shatter into a billion different pieces and felt the nausea build up.

Before she could move towards a pot of some sort, Caroline felt the bile rising into her throats before she lost all her contents into the rug before she fell into a dark oblivion that she knew she would never get out of.

 _The love of her life was gone and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it..._

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and I torallr know this is angsty, but we will see what happens in the next chapter :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with a new chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

One Year Later:

As the sun glistened in through the window, Caroline's eyes opened slowly. Looking around in a daze, she rubbed at her eyes.  
Placing her feet on the warm floor, she stood up and made her way over to the wash basin. Then, she gathered the water into her hands and splashed her face with it.

Sighing, she stretched as her sore muscles began to protest. The night before, both of her children did not sleep well and that kept her up for most of the night.

Though, her parents were living with her, she did not want to concern them. The nurse, however, was a big help to her.

As a knock sound on the door, she bid whomever it was to enter.

The nurse came in and the bag under her eyes were undeniable.

"Good morning, my lady." She curtsied, sounding depleted of all energy.

"Good morning, Annie. How are the twins acting thus far?"

"They are still asleep, my lady. I am here because I was wondering if you wanted me to wake them?"

"Of course not," she shook her head quickly. "Allow the children to sleep."

"Yes, my lady." She responded before she excused herself.

"Annie?" Caroline said as she made her way over to the younger girl with a kind smile on her lips.

"My lady?" She asked as she placed her hands by her sides.

"Take the rest of the day off, okay?" The blonde urged, smiling in reassurance.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Annie cleared her throat and quickly shook her head.

"It is fine." She assured her.

"I insist, Annie. Go home and visit your mama... I know that she has come down with the cold."

"She has, indeed." Annie sighed as the worry lines appeared on her face and made her look older than her actual age.

"So, go." Caroline said again. "I'll take care of the children for the time being and if you need more of a break, just let me know."

"Thank you, my lady. Thank you so much." Annie smiled brightly as she nodded at Caroline before she made her way out of her bedchamber and descended the staircase.

As soon as Caroline heard the elderly butler shut the door for Annie, she removed her nightgown and pulled on a day dress that she could button up without the help of her lady's maid.

Then, she made her way to the mirror and tried to fix her hair with little success. As soon as her blonde curls looked somewhat presentable and less like a bird's nest, she made her way to the nursery that was a couple of doors down.

Entering quietly, she smiled as she spotted her children lying in their cradle together.

Running her finger down her son's face and then her daughter's face, she knew that her life wouldn't get better than this. Though, she missed the love of her life everyday, it was beginning to get a tad bit easier now that she had her kids to think about.

Of course the Mikaelson's as well as her own family members were supportive and were urging her to rejoin society, she wasn't yet ready to do that.

After all, as soon as her out of wedlock pregnancy became known, the members of the haute ton didn't see her as anything more than the dirt on their hessians.

The blonde tried not to take what they have called her to heart, but it was difficult anyway.

Shaking her head, she decided that she would no longer think about what the haute ton thought of her. At the moment, her children were her first priority and she was going to keep it that way.

With that thought, she tried to rid her mind of all thoughts, but was unsuccessful. After all, Klaus's face came to her mind and she felt the lump in her throat beginning to grow. The love of her life would not be able to see the children that they made together and he most certainly wouldn't be able to see how his son grew and his daughter blossomed into intelligent people.

A single tear moved down her cheek and she sniffled.

"Are you okay, love?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, standing by the door.

"Fine," she reassured. "I just got something in my eye, but now it is gone."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know... I know that you are thinking of your betrothed."

"Of course I am," Caroline confessed. "Klaus will never get to see these beautiful children, mama. It is unfair."

"I know," Liz agreed. "But Caroline, you must think of little Nik and darling Odelia. You are allowed to grieve for the loss of the love of your life, but little Nik and Odelia are your first priority as of right now."

"You're right, mama." Caroline sighed. "I'm trying... It's been a year, but I feel like it was just yesterday when we received that letter."

"I know," Liz sighed. "But on the bright side, you have given Niklaus two beautiful and healthy children that will continue his line. That counts for something, Caroline. Surely, you know that."

"I do," she answered. "Also, I'll be down in a bit to help you with the arrangements for the dinner party."

"Don't worry about the dinner party. Your papa and I will get everything together."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. After all, this is the first time that all of the Mikaelson's will be together to see the additions to their family."

Smiling, Caroline nodded as she went over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for being so supportive, mama. I know that the scandal wasn't good for either you or papa, but I am grateful that you have remained by my side."

"Always," Liz reassured just as Odelia began to whimper in her sleep.

Following soon thereafter, Nik whimpered as well and Liz took a couple of steps back.

"I'll leave you to your children. They're hungry, I take it from the tiny whimpers coming from their mouths. Unless, of course you need my help?"

"No, I got it." She assured her mother. "I'll be down in a little bit."

Nodding, Liz gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then kissed the babies foreheads as well.

When the blonde was alone, she reached for Nik and settled into a chair. For the time being, Odelia slept peacefully though she whimpered a few times.

Settling back, she smiled down at her son who had a full head of blonde curls that matched his father's.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up at his mama and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

His bright blue eyes matched her own and she nuzzled him against her chest.

Turning his head, he opened his mouth and Caroline laughed as she undid her bodice.

Soon thereafter, the babe was suckling greedily and though his tugs hurt sometimes, she couldn't have felt more at ease even if she tried.

When Nik was full, she went over to Odelia whose eyes were now open. Looking up at the stars on the ceiling, the baby girl had an adorable smile on her lips.

When she spotted her mother, Odelia outstretched her hands and the blonde picked her up.

"Good morning, Lia." She smiled as she held Nik in one arm and made her way over to the chair that she vacated several seconds ago.

Once comfortable, she sighed and pushed the bodice down just a bit more. Immediately, her daughter began suckling as greedily as Nik who was born precisely five minutes before her.

A couple of minutes later when both Nik and Odelia were full and properly burped, she carried them downstairs and entered the dining room.

"Morning, sweetheart." Bill said as he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are my grandchildren this fine morning?"

"Properly fed and clothed," she answered, a smile on her lips. "Papa, do you mind watching the kids for a little while? I have to help mama with the menu and whatnot for the dinner party."

"Of course," he immediately said. "How can I say no when I look into my Odelia's beautiful blue-gray eyes and my Nik's bright blue eyes? I'm not an ogre, after all." He chuckled.

"Thank you, papa." She sighed. "I love you, daddy. You know that, right?"

"And I, you... We're family, Caroline. You're my daughter and I love our little family with every fiber of my being as does your mama who still makes my heart race." He told her as Liz approached them.

A blush appeared on Liz's cheeks, and she nuzzled against her husband's side happily.

"I love you, Billy." Elizabeth said, looking as content as ever.

"And I love you, Lizzy." He winked. "Now ladies, move along and make this dinner party one of the best we ever had. Our extended family is coming, after all."

"Thank you for that." Caroline said. "I know it wasn't easy for you when I first told you of my condition, but I want to thank you for seeing the Mikaelson's as our family."

"How could I not? They're good people, Caroline. I just wish- never mind now." He stated, shaking his head.

"Me too," she simply replied. "More than you can ever know."

Nodding, Bill left the two women to their own devices as he took his fussing grandchildren to the library. There, he placed them in the cradle and found a children's book that he had read to Caroline when she was younger.

Though, he knew that neither Nik nor Odelia would understand what he was saying, all he wanted was for them to hear him making his voices while reading each character's dialogue.

As soon as he started, the children quieted and simply listened.

"Are you ready for the dinner party tonight, Caroline? I know that you're going to say yes just to ease my worries, but really... Are you!"

"I am, mama." Caroline reassured her. "Of course it will be difficult, but I am ready. I'm ready to move on, mama. Perhaps not entirely, but I'll get there soon enough."

"And what of your future? Do you intend to remain unwed for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." She admitted, not seeing the point in lying. "Niklaus was always going to be my one and only and now that he is gone, I am content with being without a man. I have my children to raise and love."

"He would have wanted you to be happy, sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," she reassured her mother. "And I am happy, mama. Surely, you believe that."

"I do if how you act towards your children is any indication."

Smiling, Caroline made her way around the dining table as she took a look at the fine china that was already out. The blue coloring of the china matched the golden embroidery and the blonde nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thus far, everything is looking wonderful. Shall we take one last look over the menu?"

"We shall, indeed." Liz nodded as the two women took ahold of one another's hands and made their way into the kitchen where Cook was preparing the food.

* * *

The Mikaelson's gathered around the drawing room located in their home and they all looked at the man that stood in the center with faces as pale as a ghosts and lips as round as their family portraits.

"You- you're alive." Esther spoke out as she stood up and made her way over to him, unsure of herself.

"Of course I am," he nodded, looking as foreboding as ever with a long scar near his right eye that ran a little past his cheekbone.

"Last year we received a letter..." Elijah told him, shaking his head with disbelief. "How? Where have you been?"

"It matters not." He shook his head. "What I care about at the moment is where my betrothed may be. I've searched for her all through London with little to no success hence the reason why I am now here in the country."

"Oh, Nik..." Rebekah sighed as she opened her mouth to say something else.

"Stop, Bekah." Kol commanded as Elijah and Finn agreed. "We have no time for your dramatics."

Narrowing her eyes at her older brothers, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a harrumph.

"Well?" He asked impatiently as his hands clenched into fists.

"Tonight we are to go to their residence for a small dinner gathering. You are welcome to come with us, but if you continue to look so foreboding you will not." Elijah said.

"I don't remember asking you for permission, Elijah. I'd like to see Caroline and I will find her with or without your help." He warned, the tick in his jaw beginning to work.

"Fine then, I'll have my valet help you get ready and then we will be off."

"Good," he nodded before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the drawing room. The closing of the door gave off a resounding clap and Bekah jumped.

As his steps ascended the staircase, the remaining Mikaelson's looked at one another with similar expressions on their faces.

"Nik is back from the dead." Kol said, breaking the silence that had befallen the family.

"He isn't the same. Bloody hell, in this past year something has happened to him... He is no longer the Nik that we knew." Elijah told the family, shaking his head.

"You're right," they all agreed and sighing, Elijah stood up in order to fetch his valet who was probably getting his own clothing ready.

Once they were piled into the Mikaelson carriage, Rebekah tried to start a conversation with her older brother, but that was to no avail.

He stayed silent the entire way there and only ever made a sound when the carriage bumped into the pavement that wasn't as smooth as it should have been.

Looking over at her siblings and mother, she had a sorrowful expression on her face.

Though the family wanted to know more about what kept their sibling and son away for a whole year, they weren't yet sure how Nik would respond.

Eventually, the carriage came to a halt and the footman opened the door for them.

The women stepped down first with the help of the footmen and shortly after, the gentlemen did the same. Though Klaus was dressed as any member of the ton with black pants, a navy blue waist coat, and a shirt, his eyes were darker than the sky at night.

There were no laugh lines around his eyes and lips any more, but in their place there were lines that allowed them to know that the past year has been anything but easy for him.

"If you're all done staring at me, I'd like to see my betrothed again. Unless of course there is something you would like to tell me?"

"What?" Rebekah said nervously. "There's nothing we want to tell you, Nik. Nothing at all."

"Fine then," he nodded. "Since neither of you seem to be ready to tell me what it is that you she wanted ever since I came back from the dead as you all poetically put it, I'll just find out for myself." He told them, making his way in front of them.

"Niklaus, wait!" Elijah commanded as he caught up to him and placed his arm on his shoulder with his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Command me again or touch me and I will cut your fingers."

"Niklaus!" Esther cried out as the blood rushed out of her face and she looked at him with fear in her eyes that matched his own so well. "Act like this and you will not enter." She warned him.

"Not you too, mother. Let us not begin with your parenting. I am no longer a child and haven't been for the better part the past couple of years."

"You don't know what you're saying. How can you speak to us in such a manner? We grieved for you! You have no idea what we all went through when we received that blasted letter from your blasted general."

"General Saltzman is not to blame for this, mother. Leave him be and let us go inside. I want to see Caroline."

"Before you do, there is something you have to know..." Esther started, but the other men shushed her with their looks.

"Let us go then." Finn said. "Hopefully you haven't lost all of your manners."

"Haha, very funny, Finny. Last time I checked you had no sense of humor to speak of, but we all change, don't we?"

"Apparently," he agreed, looking somber.

Elijah knocked on the door and the butler immediately opened it for them.

"Good evening," he told the family as he motioned for them to enter.

One by one, they entered the elegantly designed country house and as soon as Klaus entered, some of the warmth seeped into his eyes.

After all, he felt at home with Caroline nearby and knowing that she was lost likely upstairs readying herself made him impatient to finally see her in the flesh after her image kept him alive for the last year of his life.

"Lord William is currently in his study, but he will come in a few and the ladies will be down soon as well."

"Thank you," Klaus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline was upstairs in the nursery looking down at her son that seemed to be having a nightmare.

As she scooped him up into her arms, he began crying and fussing. His hands and legs moved this way and that way and she silenced him with reassuring kisses.

"It's just bad dream, baby boy. Rest assured, Nikky. All is well." She whispered even though he didn't yet understand her.

"They have arrived, Caroline. We must go," Liz said as she entered the nursery.

"Mama, Nik had a bad dream. I have to take care of him first."

"Just bring him down with you. Go quickly and I'll take Odelia down in a few minutes."

"Mama, I'm not ready for this. What should I do?" She asked as she began breathing heavily.

"What you will do is go down there and show Esther her grandson. Do not fret, sweetheart. All will turn out to be well."

"You're right," she nodded. "Of course you're right." The blonde sighed as she held her son in her arms.

"Now off with you. We don't want them thinking we have poor manners, now do we?"

"No we do not." Caroline quickly replied as she sailed out of the nursery and made her way to the staircase.

* * *

The Mikaelson family stood in the parlor though the butler urged them to move into the drawing room. Even though, they wanted to, they didn't because Klaus wasn't moving.

"Son, let us retire into the drawing room." Esther told him softly.

"No," he shook his head. "I want to see Caroline and I will."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the sound of slippered feet descending the staircase rang around them.

Klaus stood up taller and looked to the staircase nervously. He knew that there may very well be a chance that the blonde moved on, but he stood his ground.

"Welcome," her sweet voice rang out, a couple of steps away from the floor. "I apologize for my lateness, but I found myself a bit bus-" she began, but stopped when her gaze landed on Klaus'.

"Caroline," he said as he moved closer.

"K-Klaus?" She asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm back," he told her, a real smile on his lips.

"Wh-?" She started, but a child's cry brought her attention away from him.

As she looked down at the bundle in her arms, Klaus' breath hitched in his throat.

"A baby?" He asked her, the confusion evident in his voice.

Just when she was about to answer, another set of footsteps descended the staircase and Caroline's mother came into view.

"Welcome," she said before she looked over at her daughter. "Sweetheart, Odelia seems to be burning up." She told her daughter, the worry evident in her voice.

"Twins?" Klaus said and at the moment, Elizabeth looked his way with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Niklaus?" She asked.

"It looks like you have some explaining to do, love." He told Caroline.

All around, the silence grew deafening and slowly Caroline began to nod.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know I said this was going to be a three shot, but um well now it'll be a five shot including the epilogue that I may or may not write.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, I want to apologize for the long wait and hope that you will enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

As soon as those words left Klaus' mouth, Caroline nodded and then looked over at Odelia.

"You're right," she told him. "But um-my daughter, or rather our daughter- needs me."

"Very well," he nodded, all environ devoid in his voice. "Then why don't we leave our family members in the drawing room and then we can depart into the nursery."

"Klaus..." Caroline started, but he shook his head and looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

"If you all will follow us?" He told them and they shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Of course," Elijah said as he looked back at the others.

Nodding, the Mikaelson family followed a Klaus into the drawing room that he has been countless amount of times.

Liz stood at the base of the stairs with Odelia still in her arms. Caroline looked over at her with a shocked expression on her face and Liz swallowed before she handed Odelia to the blonde.

Holding Nik and Odelia in her arms, she waited for Klaus to return and when he did, her breath hitched in her throat. Though he had a new scar running down one side of his face, he still looked as dashing as ever if not more. The blonde also noticed that instead of scrawny muscles, her betrothed now sported muscles her spoke of hard work.

"And now that we're alone, let us retire to the nursery." He told her as he looked down at the children, keeping his gaze on little Nik."

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

At that moment, Odelia began to fuss in her mother's arms and Caroline looked over at his with desperate eyes.

"Please," she begged. "Mama is right- Odelia seems to have a fever."

"A fever? That cannot be good." He told her as his eyes darkened with a memory of some sort.

"It's not," she sighed as she motioned for him to open his arms.

"Caroline, no." He shook his head. "I don't know how to hold a child."

"I know, but I need to take care of Odelia right now."

"Odelia," he repeated, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "Such a beautiful name."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now please, I'll show you how to hold him."

"I- okay," he said. "But you must have a nurse that you can call for."

"I do have a nurse, but I gave her the day off. The children were being fussy all night and Annie was exhausted."

"It shouldn't matter to you if somebody below you is exhausted, Caroline. It's her bloody job and I dare say you should send a missive to her for she return this instant." Klaus told her as his hands clenched into fists.

As she was getting ready to place Nik in his arms, the blonde moved back a couple of steps.

"How dare you." She said as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Annie may not have been born into a family of nobles, but I'll have you know she's worth more than the bloody majority of them."

"The girl is a nurse, Caroline. That's all I'm saying and though I understand that you haven't changed much in the past year, I certainly have. Look at me!"

"I did look at you, Klaus. You may have a scar on your face now, but I never thought you'd turn into such a bully. Weren't you the one always fighting for the rights of the less unfortunate? Whatever happened to make you change your view on these things?"

"You don't want to know what I had to go through, Caroline. Your delicate sensibilities won't be able to take it." He sneered, his own eyes narrowing.

"Why did you come back, Klaus? You could have stayed away." She told him even though she knew that she was being rude.

"I can very well go away for good now if that is what you want, but considering that these children are mine as well, I think I'll stay."

"It won't be proper and you know it!" She cried out as her eyes widened.

"Proper? Come on, love. Your reputation is already tainted and if we live together, it'll suffer the same way."

"I won't live with you, Klaus. Not if you continue to act like you are. I mourned you! I thought you were dead and before you left you promised that you would return the same man."

"Those promises of mine were simply made from a boy's point of view. I am a man now if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Why couldn't you at least send me a letter saying that you were okay? I spent the last couple of weeks of my pregnancy bedridden because I couldn't bring myself to stand up. When I first found out, I was a month in. I thought I was going to suffer a miscarriage from all of the crying that I did, but I pulled myself together. And during the worst times, I tried so hard."

"And you succeeded." He sighed. "I am sorry that I am no longer the same person that I was a year ago, but we all change."

"Yes, we do." She said. "Some for the better and others for the worse." The blonde added.

"I want to hold my son, Caroline. You must care for Odelia as it is."

"That is true," she agreed as she told him how to hold Nik. Once he was ready, Caroline placed Nik in his arms gently.

Once in his arms, Klaus looked down at the child that was his heir and a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes filled with warmth and Caroline immediately glimpsed the Klaus she knew before he left for war.

"What's his name, Caroline? You haven't told me yet." He stated, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Nik," she said.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at her with confusion in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Nik is his name." She clarified as a teasing smile appeared on her lips.

"Nik?" He asked. "You named our son after me?"

"Of course I did, Klaus. I loved you with all my heart and when I read that letter I was devastated. I was in a bad place, but I had my parents and your family as well as our children to live for. When the doctor told me that I gave birth to twins, I was ecstatic. When I found out one was a boy, I knew that Nik would be his name- in honor of his father."

"And Odelia? Did you ever think of that name before you were told you gave birth to a baby girl?"

"I didn't," she confessed. "Little Odelia didn't have a name for a few days." She confessed as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry." Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry for not being the same man that you fell in love with. I tried to stay the same way, but eventually I just grew bitter."

"Klaus," Caroline said as she placed her hand on his wrist and looked up at him with her soulful blue eyes. "Tell me what you have been through in the past year." She begged as she cradled Odelia in her arms.

"I can't," he shook his head.

"Do you not trust me any longer?" Caroline asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course I do," he told her. "I'm just not ready to share what I went through and I don't know if I ever will be."

"But in order to move on, you have to talk to somebody. Why not talk to the mother of your children?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm not ready and if you know what is good for you, you will let it go."

"How can I let it go if your bear a scar that you didn't have before? Were you injured? Were you taken aboard a slave ship? Were you forced to fight on the side of the enemy?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that yes, I was taken aboard a slave ship. That's all I'm willing to share and you can draw whatever it is you want from knowing that, but I'll not be sharing anymore, so just drop it." He commanded as the tick in his jaw began to work.

"Fine," she sighed. "When you're ready, we'll talk about it, but as of right now I'll leave you be. Just go over to the rocking chair with Nik and I'll take care of Odelia."

"But your mother said that Odelia was burning up. Why don't you call for a physician?" He asked her as he looked down at the baby girl in his betrothed arms.

"I want to see if there is anything that I can do before I call for the physician. It may just be because it is a tad warmer today than the days that have already come and gone."

"Fine," he murmured, still sounding unsure as he slowly walked to the chair in the corner.

"Relax, Klaus. You're as stiff as a stick, so loosen up a bit or else Nik will start crying."

"Why would he start crying?" He asked her, the confusion evident in his voice as he tilted his head to one side and watched the blonde with an incredulous look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Nik may just be a baby, but he already feels. If he notices that you're being hesitant and stiff, he'll feel unsafe hence the reason why he will start crying. It's common sense, really..."

"Says the mother," he mumbled as his eyes lit up with mischief.

Looking over at him, she smiled as she went over to him and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're alive, Klaus." She told him. "Truly,"

Sensing that he was beginning to stiffen yet again, she moved away from him and returned her attention to their daughter who was whimpering quietly.

* * *

A couple of days later, the butler opened the door for the caller and motioned for him to enter.

"My lord," he said, bowing.

"Hello," his lordship replied as he moved further into the foyer.

"Is Lady Caroline present?" He asked in a clipped tone that spoke of cockiness.

"No, my lord." The elderly butler replied as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Well then, if she is not present, is his lordship present?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take you into the drawing room and I'll see if his lordship is seeing callers."

"Very good," he nodded.

Once he was seated in the drawing room, the butler made his way into William's study when he was called inside.

"Hello, my lord." The butler said. "You have a caller in the drawing room."

"A caller? Whomever may it be?"

"Lord Lockwood, my lord."

"Bloody hell," Bill said to himself. "Send him in, please. And we will not be needing any refreshments because it will be quick."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed before he left the study.

Once Bill was alone, he stood up and walked over to the decanter that held the whiskey. He poured himself a glass and downed it rather quickly.

When the doorknob turned, he faced the door and waited as Lockwood entered.

"My lord," Lockwood said in greeting as he made his way over to a chair by the desk.

"What brings you here?" William asked, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"A fortnight ago you told me that you would give me an answer for your daughter's hand in marriage hence the reason why I am here. Shall I start calling you father?"

"Of course not," William shook his head. "Things have changed in the past fortnight and even if they wouldn't have changed, I wouldn't have agreed. My daughter is not in need of a lord that has fallen on hard times with his gambling issue."

"Your insults are not thoroughly thought out, my lord. If I so much as wish to make Caroline mine, I will and there will be nothing that you would be able to do about it."

"Don't sound so sure, boy." He spat. "You may come from one of the oldest titles in England, but I'll not be having you saying such things. Caroline is not a possession nor will she ever be."

"Fine, then. Is it okay to assume that you have no problem having to take care of a single woman and her two children- whom were born out of wedlock if we're being specific, of course."

"As a matter of fact, I do not have any issues looking after my daughter and my grandchildren. And let me be frank, if you bother me or my family again, I will do everything in my power to ruin you."

"Sure you will," Tyler said before he stood up and made his way to the door with his nose in the air.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline returned from her outing with Klaus and their children.

He led the trio into the foyer and looked over at the blonde and their children with an expression of disbelief.

"What?" Caroline asked as her voice cracked under his intense stare that seemed to look into her soul.

"Nothing," he reassured as he followed the blonde up the stairs and into Nik's and Odelia's nursery.

As Caroline lay Nik down in his crib, Klaus did the same and gently placed Odelia on her back. In the past few days, Klaus has made sure to spend as much time as he could with their children and he was beginning to get the hang of everything tied to the children.

When the babies were in their crib, Klaus sighed before he looked over at Caroline.

"Thank you for a lovely day, Caroline. I'm afraid I must be going now." He told her as he moved past her and towards the door.

"Klaus, wait." Caroline whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder in order to keep him from leaving.

Slowly turning around, he looked down at her with a questioning look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I need you to tell me now if we have hope." The blonde stated as she sighed heavily and stepped back, awaiting his answer.

"Hope?" He asked, looking confused. "Of course we do." He responded as he looked into her bright blue eyes that were filling with unshed tears.

"Do we?" She asked. "Do we really have a chance to go back to normal- to how things were before you left for the war?"

"Caroline, as much as I want to tell you that everything will return to normal, the truth of the fact is that it won't. I left for the war with a naïveté and I believed that it wouldn't be so bad, but it was. I had people that were in my unit lose their lives, but somehow I remained alive and now I know why."

"Why?" She asked as the lump in her throat became unbearable.

"Because of you, love and because of the two beautiful children that you have gifted me with. I may never be the same, but if you're willing to stick by my side no matter what, we'll go off to Gretna Green this instant and marry. We'll finally start our lives together and perhaps one day I'll be the Nik that you fell in love with. After all, you are still the woman that I love, though it is hard to share." He confessed as he cleared his throat and itched the base of his neck uncomfortably.

"Are you proposing?" Caroline asked as her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I believe I am." He admitted. "I know that a couple of days ago I snapped at you for allowing the nurse to have a day off and to be quite honest I do not like knowing that I did that."

"It happens," she assured him as she patted him on the arm.

"Perhaps, but if you're willing to become my wife, tell me now. I've been ready for the past year and through the worst of times, I imagined having a future with you and now we have a chance. So, will you marry the jaded and cynical man that stands before you and try and show him the happier side of life?"

As joyous tears filled her eyes, she flung her arms around him and embraced him before she planted her lips on his own.

At first, he didn't respond and stiffened and as Caroline was pulling away feeling slightly embarrassed, his arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Yes or no, Caroline?" Klaus whispered into her ear as he breathed heavily and his heart beat a steady, but rapid rhythm.

"Yes!" She cried out, sounding happier than she had in months.

* * *

There you have it! This is the last chapter of this fanfic and if enough people want to read an epilogue, then I have no problem writing it!

Also, I know that most of you are probably thinking that this fanfic was too fast paced, but that tends to happen when an author is writing a short story (damn, I'm an author kind of, right?)

But on the bright side, I now have a completed fanfic and just a little over 20 more fanfics to go! How exciting! (Sarcasm detected, yeah?) but no, I really do love writing :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Epilogue

Hello my lovelies! So, I am back with the epilogue and I know it isn't a long one, but be warned that it is a sweet one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and though I was going to write out several scenarios throughout the years in the epilogue, I thought this would be a better choice. Enjoy, my darlings :D

* * *

Epilogue

1882

The middle aged couple sat in the church pews with smiles on their faces. They watched their son standing at the altar with his posture straight and his head held high.

Nik watched as the woman of his dreams floated down the altar on her father's arm and looked as happy as a cat in cream.

"Nik loves Talia very much," Caroline Mikaelson said as she placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"He does, indeed." Klaus agreed as he looked over at his wife adoringly.

"It's no wonder, really. He's had some very good examples set forth. Our marriage, Odelia's marriage, Eleanor and Isabelle's marriage…" Caroline listed, thinking of her three married daughters.

"Well, I am certainly relieved to have our rake hell of an elder son finally find the woman of his dreams. Now it seems that we must work on Daniel and Lucien." Klaus announced as he looked over at his younger sons with a disapproving look upon his face.

"Oh, I am sure that one day soon two women will come along and wrap our sons around their little fingers. I have my eye on Miss Danielle Penbrey for Daniel. They'd make a fine match, don't you think?"

"She's a good girl and comes from a well respected family. However, I see Daniel with Miss Rosalie Graybrook. They'd make a splendid match."

"No, no. Miss Rosalie would be perfect for Lucien, and Miss Danielle will be perfect for Daniel. It's settled, my dear husband. Daniel will marry Miss Danielle and Lucien will marry Miss Rosalie."

"I hear a competition brewing, love. We'll see which one of us chose the correct brides for our sons."

"It's on," Caroline announced as a mischievous look appeared in her bright blue eyes that haven't dimmed at all with age.

"It's on," Klaus agreed as he began forming a plan to push Miss Rosalie into Daniel's arms.

As their eldest son and his wife-to-be said their vows with God, their families, and the people of the beau monde as their witnesses, Klaus and Caroline exchanged words of love.

No matter what they went through when Klaus returned from his year of hell, they were able to find the deep love they once shared. Certainly, there were times where they were just about ready to rip the others hair from their roots, but they were able to work through their issues. The result of that were the six children they shared and the laughter that filled their home on a daily basis. They were already grandparents to four beautiful babies- three boys and one girl- and were ready for more grandchildren.

"We're the luckiest people on earth." Caroline announced as she ran her finger down the scar that marred her husband's face. No matter how much Klaus disliked that physical memory of his time aboard a slave ship, Caroline couldn't get enough of it. Her husband looked like a man ought to and he made her happy (in life _and_ in their bedchamber). He was also the strongest man she knew and one full of ambition.

"We are," Klaus agreed as he smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss straight on the lips in front of everybody present.

"Bloody inconvenient," they heard Daniel announce as he looked over at them with disgust. Really, his parents were getting older and still they showed one another the utmost passion and love. It was a wonder, but it also made him feel like gagging half the time. He wasn't a prude by any means, but seeing one's parents in a passionate embrace made him wish to look away.

Giggling, Caroline gave her husband a light smack on the shoulder before she looked over at Daniel. Klaus winked at him as a large smile appeared on his lips.

"He'll know what it's like when he falls hopelessly and desperately in love with Miss Danielle." Caroline announced, sure of herself.

"He'll not be feeling that with Miss Danielle, love. He'll be feeling that with Miss Rosalie."

"Miss Danielle," Caroline argued.

"How about this, my love? Why don't we agree to disagree?"

"Fine," she shrugged as she looked away from him and raised her chin.

"Don't look away from me, darling. Otherwise I'll have to teach you a lesson tonight." Klaus whispered into her ear, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, please." She responded even though her breath began to quicken in anticipation.

"You'll definitely be saying please tonight." Klaus whispered before he turned in the direction of the altar.

Caroline placed her hand discreetly upon his manhood and she felt his member jump.

"You'll be the one saying please." Caroline whispered, pretending like she was removing some flint from his coat.

"Again, we shall agree to disagree." He replied and for the rest of their lives, they lived happily surrounded by the ones that mattered most...

* * *

There you have it, my dears. I really do hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic because I enjoyed writing it. I am happy to say that I now have another fanfic completed and only over 20 fanfics left to write. I hope to complete them all, truly I do.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p

PS

Thank you to my readers for sticking with me throughout the journey of writing this fanfic. I know it took long, but it is officially done! Yay me *clap*


End file.
